


Letters of the Inquisition

by ToschiWorlds



Series: Tales of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToschiWorlds/pseuds/ToschiWorlds
Summary: During the war against Corypheus, several members of the Inquisition wrote letters to their friends and loved ones. Here their words are recorded and preserved for generations to come.





	1. Dear Mia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GemmGemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmGemm/gifts).



Dear Mia,

 

I'm still alive.

 

Your loving brother,

 

Cullen.

 

-

 

Honestly, is it so difficult? We thought you were dead. _Again_. If the Inquisition was not on everyone's lips, we would never have heard that their fine commander survived Haven.

We've been hearing strange things about the Templars lately. I am not sorry you left them. I thought your resignation was implied when you joined the Inquisition, but you meant something more, didn't you?

It's a fool's errand asking you to stay safe, but please try.

 

Your loving sister, (see how easy this is?)

 

Mia.

 

-

 

Mia,

 

Maker have mercy! I would have send a longer letter eventually!

As of right now, I am busy with arranging the troops, scheduling guard routines and assigning men to the reparations of Skyhold, the fortress we have set up in. It's much more time consuming than you think. I have hardly had a moment to breathe but before you start lecturing me, please note that every once in a while I do give myself some free time.

Just last week, in fact, I took a few hours off to engage in a game of chess with one of Ellana's most trusted companions. Dorian Pavus, a mage from Tevinter. He might be insufferable most of the time but he is highly skilled when it comes to chess. I suppose it is part of Tevinter etiquette to learn the game of kings.

We were quite far into the game when Ellana joined us. After defeating Dorian, she insisted to also have a go. As a Dalish elf she had never played before and lost rather quickly, I offered to teach her when we find the time.

A task that will prove most difficult, as commander I already have limited time but Ellana's duties as Inquisitor keep her away from Skyhold most of the time. She travelled to Crestwood, in search of a Grey Warden who might able to shed some light on what has been going on, just this morning.

 

Anyway, time has run out. I must return to my duties. I promise that I will try to write more often.

 

Cullen.

 

-

 

Cullen,

 

I was glad to receive your last letter. You sound happy. It's been- never mind. I just hope you are well. Which reminds me...

Ellana? Not Inquisitor? Not Her Worship, the Herald of Andraste? Your last letter was way too short.

 

Love,

 

Mia.

 

-

 

Mia,

 

I will write you a longer letter when there's time. _Stop prying_.

 

Cullen.

 

-

 

Dear Mia,

 

I hope you have been well in the past few months. The same goes for Branson and his little boy. Last I heard Markus had the flu. And what about Rosalie? Is she still running around seducing all those who couldn't hide fast enough?

As I have promised, I am writing a long letter. I took the entire evening off to have time for this, Ellana has been kind enough to take over the paperwork for me.

That brings me to my first point and the most interesting to you, I'd wager. As you and the others have probably already guessed, I am in a relationship with Ellana. But before you start jumping to conclusions based on the rumors and the nonsense the chantry has been spreading, allow me to describe her to you.

Ellana is an elf of the Dalish Clans, hers being Clan Lavellan. She grew up in the northern Free Marches. Her clan actually passed Kirkwall a few times while I was stationed there but I never saw her or if I did, I don't remember it. If I recall correctly she was six years old when she began showing signs of magic and thus she was trained by Keeper Deshanna as the First, meaning that she would have eventually become Keeper. Sadly everyone of Ellana's clan was killed by bandits several weeks ago. I remember how sad she was - and still is - and that she locked herself in her room without letting anyone in.

I digress. I can imagine that Branson is curious wether or not Ellana has the tattoos. First of all, the Dalish absolutely hate it when you call them that. I saw firsthand how such a mishap can end. The official term is vallaslin. Second, yes, she has vallaslin. All clan members who have reached adulthood have them. The different designs are in reference to their gods. Hers signify Mythal but since I know precious little of elven lore, I will not try to make an interpretation. Perhaps in another letter, when I had a chance to ask.

Anyway, you should know that Ellana is one of the kindest and most self-sacrificing persons I have ever met. She always tries so hard to save everyone.

However, she also enjoys playing jokes on others. Especially when Sera, another of her closer friends, is around. One time even on me. Had it not been her, I imagine I would have furious but when she confessed her guilt I could not find it within me to be angry.

Maker, am I already half way through a second piece of paper?! My sudden rush of words must please you all greatly but my hand is sore.

It is nearly midnight now and Ellana just came to our chambers. She has asked me to send her regards and that she wants to meet you as soon as possible.

 

Yours truly,

 

Cullen.

 

-

 

Dear big brother,

 

Mia is busy right now. So you will have to put up with your younger brother's poor penmanship.

We were very happy to receive such a long letter from you. Rosalie went through the roof with anger. She is planning her revenge already. As for Markus, he thankfully got past that flu business quickly. You should have seen me. I was nothing more than a nervous wreck the entire time but after losing Helen to the flu I suppose I couldn't help myself.

Anyway, let's talk about that elf of yours. To think that out of all the women in Thedas you could fall in love with, you lose your heart to an elven apostate. I can honestly say that I couldn't stop laughing for hours when I found out. My brother, the Templar, with a mage. Rosie's eyes nearly popped out in surprise. But we are all happy for you, Cullen. Ellana sounds like a lovely woman and it seems like she is making you very happy. We would love nothing more than to meet her, and don't worry, I won't make the 'Tattoo'-mistake. I do value my life and it would probably be for the best if Markus could have his father for a few more years.

It's sad that she lost her entire clan just like that. I heard that the Dalish all treat each other like family but do you know if she had relatives, parents or siblings perhaps?

After losing mother and father and my wife, I can imagine the pain she must be feeling. I do hope that you are doing everything within your power to comfort her. Otherwise be prepared for mother to crawl out of her grave and grab you by the ear. Now that is something I would pay for to witness.

But before you blush to the moon and back, I will end my letter. Markus is starting to get bored of his toys and you what that means. I'm in for hours of his insane games. Do include me in your prayers, brother.

 

Branson.

 

P.S. If you can, tell me about what has been going on with the Inquisition. Unlike Mia and Rosie, I won't faint in horror.

 

-

 

Branson,

 

I am glad to hear that Markus is healthy. I do not blame you for being a nervous wreck. Losing Helen took its toll on you. I don't need to be there to notice that.

It is more than a relief to me that you think like this about Ellana, and to her. She was very flattered when I told her what you said and can barely contain her excitement when it comes to finally meeting you. However, introductions will have to wait until after dealing with Corypheus.

When it comes to Clan Lavellan, I would prefer not to speak of it. It is a somewhat forbidden topic in Skyhold because every time someone mentions it, they end up as frozen statues. Just the other day, Dorian had to be freed from the ice by his lover, Iron Bull, and several other strong men after he had tried to cheer Ellana up. But let us not speak of such things.

You asked me for information about the Inquisition's efforts, or as Varric so charmingly put it: "our misadventures". I don't know what I can tell you that you haven't heard from gossipers already, but I will try.

With the help of the Champion of Kirkwall, Marian Hawke, we were able to locate a Senior Warden named Stroud near Crestwood. He gave us much needed information, Corypheus was mimicking something that the Grey Wardens call 'The Calling'. I am no expert on Wardens, all I know is that this calling indicates the end of a warden's life and every Warden was hearing it. So naturally they were terrified and turned to Tevinter for a solution, that of course ended in a blood magic ritual that Ellana was thankfully able to stop. But while the fight at Adament Fortress in Orlais' Western Approach continued the archdemon from Haven appeared and caused the tower Ellana, the Champion and Ser Stroud were on to collapse. Through rift under them, they fell into the Fade. You can imagine how horrified I was when I was told that they were physically in the Fade. Ser Stroud gave his life so that everyone else could safely escape. I will forever be in his dept for saving Ellana. Hawke left for Weisshaupt after the battle to inform the Grey Warden leadership - tell Markus that I managed to get an autograph from her for him.

The second interesting and for me annoying event came at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral. I will try to keep this short, it was a very unpleasant evening. Empress Celene was the target of an assassin and her death would have caused chaos. We discovered that Grand Duchess Florianne was working with the enemy and tried to frame her brother. In the end, she was exposed in front of the nobility. Ellana also used the chance to reconcile the empress with a former elven lover in hope that it would help elves all over Orlais. The only upside to the evening was that I had a chance to dance with Ellana.

Right now, we are preparing to march towards the Arbor Wilds. We have Corypheus on the run. It won't be long now and than all of this will finally be over. Than I can take Ellana to meet you.

 

Cullen.

 

-

 

Dear Cullen,

 

I'm sorry that you had to suffer Branson's handwriting, but I was very busy when that letter came. With the holidays coming up, I had to be in the store all day. But Brason was happy to read your respond to us.

My stomach might have felt a bit uneasy but I did not faint in horror, Rosie on the other hand looked pale when she heard about the Fade. Markus was excited about the autograph and he can't wait to pin it to his bed.

I won't spend much time and ink about your "misadventures", you have said everything you want said and I know I don't stand a chance to get more details through letters. If anything I need Rosie's cooking to bribe you. But I would love to hear you ranting about the orlesian culture. Ellana must be enjoying her front row seat to that show.

Things are well here. Branson and I have been busy with the store lately. With Wintersend on our doorstep, we have to make sure that we are well supplied at all times. There is always someone here who is in need of something. As a matter of fact, I believe there are six people here right now. I should probably go and help Branson once I'm done here.

You'll be happy to hear that Rosalie is in a relationship. I know, I can't believe it either but I've met the man, Thomas his name, and he seemed like a decent guy. For Rosie's sake, I hope that he is good for her and that he won't turn and run once he finds out she can't have children. Maker, I remember her desperation when she found out so clearly. I wish you had been here that day. She could have certainly used her big brothers embrace.

Look at me, descending into the past like an old woman. I really am starting to get old. Before I start growing gray hair, I really should get back to work. There are nine people here!

 

In love,

 

Mia ( & Branson )

 

P.S. I wish you luck in the Arbor Wilds. Don't you dare die!

P.P.S. Please tell us what kind of food Ellana likes. We would like to be prepared for your visit.

 

-

 

Dear Mia,

 

I'm pleased to tell you that the battle in the Arbor Wilds went well. We discovered ancient elven ruins dedicated to one of their gods, the Inquisition's elves - Ellana included - were ecstatic and could barely contain themselves. But the main point is that we were able to stop Corypheus from finding what he sought.

Ellana is currently traveling to a sort of altar in hopes to gain the aid of a dragon. It's sounds crazy, I know, but for a woman who has made it her hobby to go dragon hunting whenever there is time, it should not be too difficult. She knows what she is doing and has taken her most experienced companions along. I'm confident that they will be successful.

It is good to hear that you and the others are well. I admit Rosalie's relationship came as a surprise but as long as this Thomas does not hurt her in any way, I am content. Although I do plan to a have a word with the man myself.

Please do not overwork yourself and tell that Branson too. The two of you have always been such hard workers, sometimes to the point where it became unhealthy. I could not bear the thought of any ill befalling you, make sure you have enough time to rest.

I'm afraid I do not have more time. I need to see to the recruits.

 

Cullen

 

P.S. Since I told her about Rosalie's bear stew, Ellana has been dying to get a taste. Just make sure that you use as much elfroot as possible as seasoning. She loves that stuff.

 

-

 

Dear Mia,

 

please forgive that I could not write to you sooner. I know you must have been worried. The short version would be that Corypheus is defeated, for good. The aftermath of the battle has kept us occupied for longer than any of us had intended and Ellana also had to depart for an expedition into the Deep Roads near the Storm Coast. I would tell you the story but you will have the chance to hear every detail in person in a few days. By which I mean to say, Ellana and I are on our way to South Reach.

 

Cullen.

 

-

 

Dear Cullen,

 

I hope you, Ellana and Markus made it safely back to Skyhold. From what I heard the weather has been foul in the Frostbacks lately, with heavy snowfall and more storms than usual for this time of the year. Branson has not been what I call well since you left, came down with a fever. I think it's because of Markus. He was so worried about the boy when we discovered his magic and so scared to tell you. Some part of his mind must have thought you would drag the boy of to the circle, even though they were abolished and you're no longer a Templar. It was nice of Ellana to offer herself as Markus' mentor, I'm sure he'll learn quickly with her.

Speaking of her, Ellana is amazing. She is everything you promised and more. I have never met anyone so kind, compassionate and selfless. A bit naive but that's her charm, isn't it? Honestly I am very glad you have her. She makes you happy and you make her happy.

But I won't steal more of your time. I know you are always busy, brother. Make sure you write to Branson as often as possible, he might run after you otherwise.

 

Your loving sister,

 

Rosalie.


	2. Words of the elvhen

Clan Lavellan offers greetings to the Inquisition and wishes it well in sealing the Breach that has opened in the sky. While some Dalish clans hate humans and wish nothing to do with them, Clan Lavellan has always dealt fairly with all and wished only for peace. That said, we have in occasion been forced to defend ourselves from those who saw us only as potential victims.

  
It has come to our attention that a member of our clan is being held captive by your Inquisition. She went to the conclave only to observe the peace talks between your mages and templars, and we find it highly unlikely that she intentionionally violated your customs. If she has been charged with a crime, we would appreciate hearing of it. If not, it would ease our concerns to hear from her to know that she remains with the Inquisition of her will.

We await your reply,

Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan

-

Andaran atish'an, Keeper

Together with the agents, I am sending you this letter to let you know that I am well and uninjured. And perhaps most important of all, I am here because I want to be here.

  
Though it may not have been my choice at first, I have come to understand that this is what I am meant to do. It must be the will of the creators. However, it is unsettling that the shemlen think me a herald of their god's prophet, to me and to them. One of the elvhen, a "knife-ear". But you have no need to worry about me. I am more than capable to deal with a few glances and wispers. Perhaps you should make sure that Vash knows that as well. Speaking of him, how is he? He was so angry when you send me south instead of him or any other hunter. Please, make sure my brother stays safe. And far away from here. The human world is not for him.

Dareth shiral

-

Da'len,

Andaran atish'an. It does my heart well to hear that you are safe. Our clan was visited by members of the Inquisition who spoke persuavsively of the good work you are doing, als well as the fairness with which our kind have been treated by the Inquisition itself.

  
You know that Clan Lavellan has little by the way of gold, but I gave the messengers some of our healing herbs, as Sylaise blessed us with abundance in our recent foraging. We would be a distraction if we came to the Inquisition itself, our hunters arguing with the humans as they so easily do. Nevertheless, if you need aid, send word, and we are with you.

Dareth shiral,

Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan

-

Ellana,

thank Mythal you are safe! When I heard that the shems had captured you, I was out of my mind with worry! The other hunters restrained me, they didn't want me to storm the human camp and killing every single one of those bastards until I found and saved you. I honestly don't know why. You are my little sister, you are my everything. I promised Mother and Father that I would protect you with my life but now you are so far away now. It's unsettling to know that I won't be able to come to your rescue when trouble finds you.

  
Like that one time, when you were nine, you snuck out of camp at night to go exploring on your own and got lost. I remember waking up and freaking out because you were nowhere to be seen, I woke up the whole camp screaming your name. We were searching the forest not an hour later but didn't even find footsteps. I was on edge the entire time, you scared the life out of me. I was so worried that something had happened to you.  
The relief I felt when we found you in that shem village two days later. Only time in my life that I was grateful to them for taking you in and not calling the Templars on you.

  
I don't know why I am thinking about this. Maybe because I can't help you now like I couldn't help you back then. Promise me you'll be safe. No unnecessary risks, I want you home safe and sound when you're done. The last thing I need right now is a condolence letter.

Vash

-

Vash,

I know that you worry, you always do and you always will. And right now, I appreciate it. I wish you were here, brother. With all these humans around me, I feel lonely and lost and I don't know how to... I don't know what I am doing here.  
I told the Keeper that all this, this mark on my hand, must be the will of the creators but I am not sure it really is. Would they really send me away from everything I ever knew? All on my own?

  
I truly wish you could be here. I wish you would fight this war with me, be right next to me whenever someone feels the need to insult the "knife-ear" and stand up for me. I miss you when I wake up in the morning and you're not around, preparing the fire and making breakfast.

  
But I promise I will stay strong. I am not going to break and I will show them the strength and pride of our people. And I will come back to you, no matter what.

Your loving sister,

Ellie

-

Oh, Ellie

You don't know how much I would love to come to you but the keeper has forbidden me from leaving the camp.  
Right now, I am sitting around and doing absolutely nothing but taking care of my bow. Dirhyl and Jan'il try to keep me entertained by giving me some of their chores and Iraya keeps me company from time to time. I am still bored though but compared to your problems mine are trivial.

  
I heard that you have spoken with the rebellious mages, so like you. Even when you were still just a child, you always wanted to protect those who couldn't fight for themselves and I remember several angry rants on how humans treat their mages. Just make sure to be careful. From what I heard the tensions between the mages and those Templars are high. These talks could trigger some enraged attack.

  
Anyway, I thought of a way to comfort you, even across this distance. Over the past few days, I have been collecting and pressing your favorite flowers. They're in the white envelope I sent with the letter. I hope you like them.

The best brother you could possibly have,

Vash

-

Vash,

thank you very much for the flowers. They are lovely and quite decorative on my nightstand.  
I am sorry that you are not allowed to leave the camp but in the long run it's probably for the best. Right now, you are distracted by your worry and if you go on patrol or a hunt like this, you might get hurt. That's the last thing I want.

  
Anyway, I have news but knowing you, you will probably burst into pillar of flames. I met someone, a human. His name is Cullen, he is the commander of the Inquisition's forces and well, I am very fond him. He is a kind and hard-working man, I am sure that you would like him. You two are alike in so many ways and I don't know why but I would like to see you sparing with each other. Warrior vs. Roque, lover vs. brother, the whole of Skyhold would gather to watch that battle. You should note that right now I am grinning from ear to ear and Sera, a friend of mine, is already taking bets from the patrons at the tavern I am sitting in right now, most aren't betting on your victory though. Sorry, brother.

  
I managed to get my hands on a few delicacies from Orlais. They might look like they are about to jump and eat you but their taste is surprisingly amazing. I am sending the few that won't go bad over the long journey so that you can eat while you sit around in camp.

Your loving sister,

Ellana

-

Ellana,

you were right about this Shem food. It does taste a lot better than it looks. I shared it with Jan'il and he agrees. But there is something else I want to talk about, it's about that human you're seeing.

  
This is not easy for me to write down. I would prefer discussing this with you in person but paper will have to do.  
Ellana, I hope you know what you are doing. Being in a relationship with anyone is difficult and takes a lot of work. Being in a relationship with a human is probably even harder. Have you thought about what your origins mean to the both of you? He could be ridiculed for being together with an elf and what about you? You are already an outsider to the shemlen, this could hurt you in more than just a handful of ways. Please, do not misunderstand me. I am happy that you found someone you care for that much and who evidently cares much about you. I just want you to know what you are signing up for.

  
Oh, and by the way, I would win that fight with my hands tied behind my back. No warrior is fast enough to hit me.

Lovingly,

Vash

-

Brother,

I appreciate your concern, as always. You have no reason to worry though, everyone here has been very open-minded about my relationship with Cullen. We got some sideway glances at the beginning and the barracks were teaming with rumors and wild speculations about us for the first couple of weeks but that has died out and now it is just normal. The only complaints still coming are from a Chantry sister who can't accept me at all, she walks up to Cullen and starts preaching about his soul being lost to the void if he continues down this - I quote - "dark path".

  
In all honesty, I think she is jealous. I can't blame her. Cullen is a good man, kind, polite, caring and attractive. Who wouldn't be jealous?  
But enough about me and my relationship, I want to hear about you. How are things back home? And especially with Iraya? Are you finally going to spring the big question on her? You know that I would very much like to call her my sister officially and I finally want to be an aunt.

  
Ridicule me if you must but these thoughts have been among the few comforts I have had in these times. Whenever I think of you and the others at home I feel more confident about all this and I have the strength to carry on.  
I'm afraid I have run out of time. I need to focus on the preparations for a trip to the Emerald Graves. Can you imagine? I am going to visit a place that is so deeply intertwined with our people! Maybe I'll even be able to pick up some artifacts! When I get back, I will write a long letter where I tell you everything! In detail!

In love,

Ellana

-

Da'len,

I would not trouble you normally. You have enough on your shoulders, fighting ancient Tevinter magisters while representing your people. Unfortunately, the rifts that plague this land have spread chaos and fear along with them, and many seek to take advantage of it.

  
Bandits are attacking Clan Lavellan. The raiders are well armed and heavily armored, and they come in numbers our hunters cannot match. We had settled in a small unclaimed valley not far from Wycome, a safe place with few rifts - but these bandits may force us to seek a new home. If your Inquisition can help, you might save our clan much hardship.

Dareth shiral,

Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan

-

Ambassador Montilyet,

I regret that my help for your Dalish allies came too late to be of use. By the time my forces arrived in the area, the Dalish had been scattered or killed, and there seems to be little left of their clan.  
I understand your Inquisitior must be feeling the loss of her clan. Please accept these gifts and my promise of future help whenever it is necessary.

Yours,

Duke Antoine of Wycome

-

Damage report on Ambassador Montilyet's office

The damage the Inquisitior's outburst left on the ambassador's office is great. Most of the furniture is either badly damaged and completely broken. The ice also went several inches into the wall, so that will have to be repaired as soon as possible. Two new doors are also required.

The overall amount of money needed for the restoration has not yet been established but I presume that it will cost the Inquisition a hefty sum.

-

Medical report on Inquisitor Lavellan

Following the news of her clan's demise, Lady Lavellan has been struck with a high fever, which we have been able to combat through usage of healing potions. Thus her temperature has gone down significantly.

  
However, she seems to suffer from classic symptoms of depression. In my talks with her, she has expressed severe feelings of helplessness and guilt. In addition, she finds it difficult to fall asleep and when she does, she sleeps much longer than usual. Other symptoms are having trouble to focus on anything, lack of appetite and a constant headache.  
Seeker, there is not much that I can do here as the Inquisitor clearly suffers from a mental affliction. It would be for the best if she has time to think, to come to terms with the death of her clan.

  
For now, she seems to have locked herself in her chambers and is not letting anyone inside. I request that someone who knows her better than I do tries to persuade her to open the door, one of her inner circle or Commander Cullen might be successful.

Surgeon

-

Sister Nightingale,

as we have expected, there was next to no sign that some members of Clan Lavellan have survived the massacre. The sight of the battle was chaotic, pools of dried blood and broken Aravels everywhere. We found a handful things that might hold emotional value to the Inquisitior. I will include a list of those below.

  
We have also encountered another Dalish clan that was passing through the area and they helped us to set up a funeral for the dead according to their customs. Unfortunately we were unable to determine if the Inquisitor's brother was among the fallen.

Ront

  
List of found objects:

Dalish toy soldiers (x4)  
June's knot  
Staff with an ice element  
Dagger (x2)  
Bow  
Dalish promise ring with the name _Iraya_ inscribed on it

-

Hey Ellie,

I made you some cookies. I hope you get better soon. It's really boring without you down here. Had to keep myself busy with pranking some snotty arses. You should've seen their dumbass faces. Know what, you could let me in and I tell you all 'bout it!

Sera

-

My dear friend,

I wish you a quick recovery. If you would perhaps like to talk about anything really, I am available at any time of the day. You can even wake me up in the middle of the night. It would just be good to see your face and hear your laughter again.

Dorian

-

It was not your fault. You weren't there. You couldn't have helped. Please, don't blame yourself any longer.

-

Medical report on Inquisitor Lavellan 2

Over the past few weeks, Inquisitor Lavellan has gotten much better. The talk with Commander Cullen has helped her greatly in her recovery and she should soon be able to return to her duties.

  
I advise a few more days of rest and one final examination but she will be fine. It should be noted that she is still in mourning and has not yet accepted the fate of her brethren. It might take a good long while before she reaches acceptance but as long as she has people who care deeply about her, it is highly unlikely that she will fall back into depression.

Surgeon

-

Ellana,

I am alive. Just barely, but alive. Jan'il, Dirhyl and I survived the bandit attack. Right now, we are in Jader, stoking up on food, tending to our scratches and overall getting ready for the road to Skyhold. I hope this gets to you before we arrive. Otherwise you'll get a heart attack when we walk through the gates and we can't have that, now can we?  
Honestly, I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms and never let go again.  
See you soon, Sis.

Vash


	3. To that dearest of champions

To that dearest of champions

This is kinda out of the blue but shit just got real. I don’t know wether or not you have already heard but the one behind all this, the one behind the breach, it’s Corypheus. He’s not dead and now he’s on the loose!  
I know I promised Broody that I would keep you out of this but truth be told, we need you, Hawke.

V

-

Fenris,

I reached Skyhold yesterday morning. The road was a bit bumpy and there were too many of those Red Templars for my liking, but I’m not injured or anything.

  
Varric was waiting for me by the main gate and snuck me into the fortress unseen. I remained on the battlements until Inquisitor Lavellan came. She is much younger than I expected her to be, can’t be older than 21. But she seems like fine leader and she has a good sense of humor, that always helps - at least in my case.

  
I explained everything that we know about Corypheus and his effect on Wardens and offered to lead them to Stroud. Not counting a tiny incident that involved Varric being smashed to pieces by Seeker Cassandra, that is about everything that has happened up until now. For the moment, I have settled myself into a small room above the garden but I’m not there much. I’m far too busy with exploring this place.

  
Fenris, this fortress is huge. You could easily fit in my estate and several others and still have some space to spare. My favorite place so far is the library tower. It’s not like what you would expect it to be. One of the Inquisitor’s inner circle has set himself up on the second level. A Tevinter mage named Dorian Pavus. We met when I went to look for a book and he helped me find it. We got talking and turns out, he knows you! Told me that he must’ve seen you a few times in Minrathous. Now, don’t get angry, Fen, stop glowing. He is not your typical run-of-the-mill magister and I can actually see the two of you getting along - with some practice. Ok, with a lot of practice. But it would work.

  
It’s pretty dark now and I should probably head to bed. We’re leaving for Crestwood first thing tomorrow morning and I don't want to look like a darkspawn or worse when I meet the others.

Good night,

Marian

-

Marian,

I am glad to hear that you arrived safely. I was worried about you when I heard about increased activity of the Red Templars in the Bannorn, knowing that no doubt you passed through there. They have been attacking caravans of refugees from the war, leaving few to no survivors. Perhaps you should relay that information to the Inquisition leadership. They might able to do something about that.

  
I do believe that I have heard the name Pavus before. If my memory serves me right, Danarius spoke of them several times and he wasn't all too fond of them. Although I'm sure that he never mentioned a 'Dorian' or maybe I am starting to forget things. What ever the case, I will not stand in the way of you befriending this mage as long as he behaves himself.

  
Amata, I wish I had some good news but the ill messages do not seize to continue. I'm afraid that Carver's lyrium withdrawals have gotten much worse over the past week. We had barely stepped through the front door of your estate that he collapsed. Orana and Bodahn came to our aid and we carried him to bed. That was five days ago and he has not woken since. We managed to get his fever under control but that is about our only accomplishment. I may not be very fond of your brother but this is a torment that I would not wish upon my worst enemies. I promise that we will do everything that we can to help Carver but maybe you could ask the Templars that have joined the Inquisition about what can be done.

Awaiting your answer,

Fenris

-

Fen,

thank you for telling me. I spoke with the Templars and healers here and they said that there are a few potions and other concoctions that can ease the symptoms. I’ll send the recipes together with a few herbs that can be used as ingredients. If you could, please, keep me informed about his condition. I want to know if he gets better or worse.

  
Things aren’t going shitty on my end at least. We found Stroud in a cave near Crestwood and returned to Skyhold a while ago. We’re not gonna stay much longer though as we have to get to the Western Approach fast, we suspect that we’ll find clues there. This all feels so unreal to me. It’s like I’m inside one of Varric’s books and knowing that dwarf, this story is not going to end with a nice tea party where we all sit together, eating cookies.

  
No, I think I’m beginning to feel that abyss beneath my feet. What did Flemeth say again, “do not hesitate to leap”? I can’t explain it but I think that the time to leap is closer than we expect.

  
Sorry, for getting so philosophical all of a sudden. I certainly didn’t mean to sound an 80-year old man. Perhaps this is age catching up with me. Or I’m going crazy. Knowing me, that’s probably it.

Lovingly,

Marian

P.S. How is it to be back in Kirkwall?

-

Dear Marian,

I am pleased to tell you that the recipes you send were effective. Carver's condition has improved greatly and he awoke this morning. Physically he is still weak but his - how shall I put this - wit (?) has returned and he has been pestering Orana with his jokes all day. So far she has put up with his nonsense without losing her patience. I will have to ask her how she does this at a later time.

  
When I spoke with Carver earlier, he asked me to tell you to be careful. He is worried about you, for once the two of us agree about something.

  
Aveline and Donnic came to visit and welcome us back - they send their regards. Merrill accompanied them, she was sad that you aren’t here but understands why. Since we last met, she has matured a great deal.

  
After we ate together and they left, I took a walk around Kirkwall. It was strange to be here and walk these roads again. High Town has not changed, it still has this distant sovereignty. I visited my mansion for old times sake and it is almost comedic how much of a ruin it has become. Most windows and doors are broken and the inside felt like a mausoleum. Many valuables were stolen but my favorite armchair is right where I left it.

  
When I sat down, my thoughts returned to you. Images of you sitting in your room above the garden or around a campfire came to my mind. You were laughing at one of Varric’s jokes and listened to Dorian’s stories of Tevinter. And right there I began to feel the pull of the abyss as well. It did not call out to me but rather to you and I couldn’t reach you before it had swallowed you whole.

  
Marian, promise me... Promise me that you will not leap, that you will come back to me. I cannot bear the thought of living without you.

-

Fen,

I don’t know what to say to ease your concerns. But know that I will always come back. Always.  
We will head for Adamant Fortress in a few hours so I need to prepare. I will write once we wrap everything up.

Marian

-

Fenris,

I am sure that by the time this letter reaches you, you’ll have already heard what happened at Adamant. I want you to know that I am not dead. Actually I’m fine, physically at least. My mind, on the other hand, is all over the place. Stroud is gone, really actually gone. I owe him my life and now, I can never repay him.

  
The Inquisitor decided to recruit the Grey Wardens instead of banishing them. A good call, they can still help in this fight. For now, everyone is withdrawing and on the way back to Skyhold. Not me though. Once we were out of the Fade and the battle was done, I began the journey to Weisshaupt. The leaders of the Wardens need to know what happened here and since all Senior Wardens who could report are gone, I will go.

  
I know that I promised to meet you in Kirkwall as soon as possible but I can’t ignore this.  
The road is going to take me through most of Orlais and a part of Nevarra before reaching the Anderfels. No idea how long that is going take, several weeks probably. I’ll keep you updated.

Marian

P.S. You can entrust letters to the bird. He’ll find me again.

-

Marian,

I... I cannot... I cannot even begin to tell you how scared I was! When news of Adamant reached Kirkwall, it took a serious amount of self-control to not run all the way to Orlais. You promised me to stay out of danger and not to jump right into death's embrace. Had it not been for Stroud, who knows what could have happened. You could have died! Do you understand that?

  
I should not be angry. You are alive and well, that is all that matters. I am grateful to whatever divine power saw you through this, Amata.  
For some reason, it is difficult for me to find the right words in the moment. So allow me to just say this, be careful on the road to the Anderfels. 

  
~~If you want, I coul-~~

~~Things are ca-~~

  
Everything is fine here. Carver has recovered and for the moment, he is assisting Aveline and Donnic with whatever comes up. You needn't worry about him though. Orana is making sure that he doesn't exhaust himself. I, myself, have been helping Merrill in the alienage much. There is so many people here who were left homeless by the fighting or who lost someone that was important to them. They remain strong, however, refusing to give in to misery and despair. Not often do I see such endurance and willpower. It is inspiring and I feel glad that I can help in some manner, even if it's just distributing blankets or handing out herbs.

  
The other day, I helped an elderly woman with preparing food for her grandchildren and she invited me to eat with them. A simple meal but while I sat with them, I wondered what it would be like to have a family of our own.

  
Perhaps that is something, you and I could discuss once you have returned. I will not steal more of your time. When you read this, you'll surely have made rest somewhere and are looking forward to sleep. I wish you peaceful dreams, Amata, and a safe journey.

Fenris

-

My dear Fenris,

it fills me with so much joy to hear that you have found something to do that makes you happy. Don't deny it, you are happy and that's a good. We had so little time for happiness in the last years that you deserve this. And what you said about a family of our own, you should have seen me. I was sitting on my bedroll and balling my eyes out. I have not thought about family ever since mother died. We should absolutely talk about it when I get to Kirkwall.

  
While on the topic of Kirkwall, I have some news you'll like. Many roads in northern Orlais and Nevarra are blocked due to the unusually large number of rifts that have opened in those regions. It is way too dangerous.

  
That means, I'll have to take the long way around, through the Free Marches and I'm going to pass Kirkwall on the way.  
Expect to see a mage in full armor running through the streets of High Town within the coming two weeks.  
Fen, I can't wait to see you again. The miles between you and me are torture but the faster I walk the faster I'm home, right?

I love you,

Marian

-

To that dearest of dwarfs,

I met up with Fen when I passed through Kirkwall last week. He decided to join on the road, so have Carver and Merrill. The more the merrier. I would love to have you here but I know the Inquisition still needs you. Just don't die. I need you as my best man. Yep, it's happening. Fenris and I are getting married, finally. He asked the very first evening back together and with those cute puppy eyes of his, I just couldn't find it within me to refuse.  
I'll let you know the details of what we planned once we're back from Weisshaupt.

M.


	4. A hero's message

To Her Worship, Inquisitor Lavellan:

I wish that I had useful information regarding Corypheus, but due to my own limited training during the Blight, I know less of ancient darkspawn lore than do most Wardens. I am engaged in a search of my own. All Grey Wardens who do not fall in battle eventually fall to something known as the Calling, a magic that preys upon our own connection to the Blight and the darkspawn. Rather than such foul magic eventually leading to my death, I have determined to find a way to negate this Calling and save all Wardens from its effects.

I appreciate your warning regarding Corypheus. Fortunately, my own search has taken me out of the area where the supposed magister is operating, and while I have encountered challenges of my own, they have not involved any weakness to my Grey Wardens abilities. As I have little useful information to offer, please accept the accompanying gifts instead. If, in my quest, I find anything that may be of use to your fight against Corypheus, I will send it to you immediately.

Part of me wishes that I could help your Inquisition more personally because of the danger of Corypheus and the Breach approaches the threat of even another Blight. Regardless, Zevran and I have our own battles to fight, and I can only offer my confidence that you have matters well in hand.

Yours,

Warden-Commander Aeducan of Ferelden

-

Dear Leliana (or should I say Victoria),

heartfelt congratulations from me and Zevran. We were staying at an inn in the most backwater village western Orlais has to offer when we heard the news. We both are so happy and proud of you. You, as the Divine of the Chantry. It hasn't really sunk in just yet. I know how much Justinia's death has hurt you and how hard your faith must have been shaken in the aftermath but I know that you are strong and while I do not believe in the Maker, I hope that he is always by your side.

Zevran just joined me and he is insistent that I tell you the story of our latest exploit. A few days ago, we arrived at a village to find its inhabitants in a complete panic. When I inquired as to what was going on, one of the men explained that every last child in the village had been kidnapped by a rat catcher that they had hired and refused to pay afterwards. You know me and so I can imagine you smiling in agreement when I say that I couldn't let that stand.

So, Zevran and I rushed into the nearby forest to save the children. The entire time it seemed like even the trees were trying to stop us, it reminded me of the Brecilian Forest. After a few hours, we discovered a cave where the rat catcher was hiding with the children. Turns out that he was a blood mage and that's why the villagers didn't want to pay him. As I jump in ready to battle, Zevran began freeing the children and leading them into the forest. Once done, he comes to my side and with ease we win the battle and bring the children back home safe and sound. The party they threw us rivals the big ones my family used to hold and around seven _married_ women threw themselves at Zev. I have never seen him so uncomfortable, how much he has changed. You wouldn't believe.

Once we've returned, I will tell you even more stories of our travels. I'm sure that your bard tales are going to pale in comparison.

Yours truly,

Sereda


End file.
